A variety of structures can have their native surfaces modified to provide desired effect. For example, visual displays, such as computer monitors and touchscreens, may be treated with an antireflective layer of oxide to reduce glare and reflection. Medical devices, such as orthopedic implants, may be coated with an osteoconductive layer that promotes bone growth to the implant and integration of the implant into the body. Certain devices can be passivated or be made more hydrophilic or hydrophobic, to protect the devices from ill effects (such as corrosion, wear, or water permeation) caused by the environment in which the devices are used. Surface modifications of substrates are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,767; U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,644; US 2004/0001959; US 2004/0023048; and PCT/US/2003/034909, all hereby incorporated by reference.